Oracle Files: Rose Wilson 1
Characters * Deathstroke * Ravager * Wonder Girl * Supergirl * Batgirl Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * August 25th 2005, 0145 PST VOX Archive * Batgirl: splashing, laughing Hey Babsie! Just thought we'd record this video for you. I know it's been a year since... you know, and I just wanted to say that I was thinking about you. This won't be long... the girls are having a late night pool party and I'm dragging my feet which is why I'm in the bikini instead of the Kevlar. Kind of clashes with the mask, huh? splashing, laughing Yeah... well, you know, the big guy and his rules about keeping my secret for now. Anyway! I guess Robin and I will be coming back to Gotham in a couple weeks, but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you! Love ya, girl! * Supergirl: Aw, lovely sentiment. Too bad you recorded it on the wrong kind of camera. * Batgirl: scoff What're you talking about? * Supergirl: That's a video tape recorder. You didn't use the digital recorder. Tsk tsk. I thought you Bats-es were the tech-savvy heroes. * Batgirl: Oh, expletive. Oh, well, good thing I know a Kryptonian who can express ship that for me tomorrow. * Supergirl: Yeah, right. Good luck getting the Man of Steel to make house calls. I can't even get him to return my text messages. * Ravager: splashing, laughing Hey, Donna... I'm going to sit down for a second. I've got a bit of a headache or something. * Wonder Girl: Then I shall claim victory by default! Ha ha! Is there no one who can match my might in the water wrestling? You, Kryptonian, are you up for it? * Supergirl: laugh Oh... You're going down. Be right there. * Batgirl: Hold on, Supergirl... Please... It's for Babs? * Supergirl: Fine. Let me see th- clank, camera dropping, audio feedback, crystalline object rolling on cement, whack, whack, thud, thud, laughing stops * Wonder Girl: '''splashes Enemy upon us! To arms! * '''Batgirl: What the hell hit me? Supergirl?! What's wrong? Wait, what's all this green powder on y- Ohmigawd? Kryptonite?! gags, wheezing breaths Hold on, I- * Deathstroke: safety disengaged Not so fast. Sorry to crash the pool party, but I need to strike when you were out of your armor and without your bracers. * Wonder Girl: 'Very well. You have us at an impasse. State your business here, enemy? * '''Deathstroke: 'laugh Spoken like you're still fresh off the boat from Themyscira, Princess. Relax. I won't be long. I've come for my daughter. * '''Batgirl: Why is everyone looking at me?! He ain't my dad! * Ravager: He's my dad ...sigh Aren't you? You're the assassin called Deathstroke. I've had dreams about you... waking dreams sometimes. We're connected, psychically, somehow... aren't we? That's how I know how to fight , that's why I have this migraine right now... and that's how come you knew where to find me. Huh? * '''Deathstroke: '''You're a sharp one. chuckle Good. You take after me. Come on, Rose. You've wasted enough time playing good girl. It's time I teach you how to get rich. Trivia and Notes * This takes place before Barbara became Oracle but after she got shot by the Joker. Links and References * Oracle Files: Rose Wilson (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Rose Wilson/Appearances Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Kara Zor-El/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances